


button your shirt

by luneist



Category: Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Student Council, They are all the same age, a very responsible hyunjin, its mainly hyunjin and seungmin in here, minhyun is hyunjin's brother, slowburn? nah not really, some characters that have weird names are included, some parts are from kaichou wa maid sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: ever since hwang hyunjin became student council president, he has went on lots of adventures with kim seungmin.





	button your shirt

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) my angst mood is finally gone, so expect one more fluffy hyunjin/seungmin ff to come up after this! i re-watched kaichou wa maid sama agn so i decided to write this, but with a little bit of my own plot. do enjoy :)  
> kudos & comments are highly appreciated!

ever since the 21st student council members were picked, and kim seungmin being the vice-president, hwang hyunjin had went on a lot of adventures.

you can't exactly call jyp high the elite school, although most students there were pretty knowledgeable. apart from the wide range of knowledge they hold in the palms of their hands, their attitude could tarnish jyp high's reputation. this is probably the reason why hyunjin worked for student council president, aiming to change the attitudes of those unruly high school students and the negative views towards this high school. 

everyone in the 21st student council of jyp high is relatively tolerable, with most of them coming from class 3-A and 3-B. hyunjin liked how they had a hardworking attitude and good manners towards their teachers, family and friends. the only person who couldn't tolerate was kim seungmin, even though the vice-president was from class 3-A. 

most people in class 3-A had good grades and a hardworking attitude like hyunjin himself, but seungmin was just a different story. he's just like those students who ace their examinations without studying their asses off, and hold a bad attitude. there are some people who belong in the same group as him, and all of them as viewed as 'intolerable' to hyunjin. he doesn't even know how seungmin gathered votes to be the 21st student council vice-president, but his guess is that those friends of seungmin went out to publicise seungmin.

if being in the same class as kim seungmin wasn't appalling enough, going out for duties with him was the worst thing that could ever happen.

_ adventure 1: confrontation. _

hyunjin really doesn't like the manners of those students from class 3-D, but he isn't going to pick on them just because they are from the 'leftover class'. they are still students who are working hard to reach their goals like every other student in jyp high. at least that's what hyunjin thinks so. 

it's 7.25AM, 5 minutes prior to the reporting time. they could have been here 10 minutes earlier, but hyunjin had to explore the school compound once again just to find seungmin in the hall, scrolling through his phone and then drag him down by force. if their relationship was much more better, hyunjin wouldn't even have to act with force. they have never been on good terms, and all they wish for is for each other not to bring trouble into their own lives. but too bad, they have to work together now.

"inseong, how many times have i told you that you're not allowed to dye your hair to school? strictly only brown or black hair is acceptable! youngjin, i already said that you're earrings are not acceptable! and woohyun, button your shirt up to the second button! this is school, you need to abide by the rules!" it's the same words he says to these three class 3-D students every morning, who refuse to change. no matter how many times he repeats his words, nothing seems to be done.

"well, our vice-president doesn't button up his shirt to the second button too. so why can't i follow him? we should follow our role models, right?" woohyun rebuts his words, pointing at seungmin who was just casually hanging around behind hyunjin. the president turns his head to look at seungmin and receives a raise of eyebrows in return, and his own ones furrow and he turns back to woohyun.

"role model? for god's sake, you want to follow kim seungmin? i don't even know how you can call him your role model! he's not even abiding the rules even as a vice-president of the student council! could you open your eyes, woohyun?" hyunjin almost screams, his annoyance washing over him. he turns back to seungmin again and crosses his arms, his eyebrows furrowed, "if you're going to be the vice-president, at least follow the school rules, and maybe i don't have to act with force every single time! is it that hard to button your shirt up to the second button, kim seungmin?"

"why not you button it for me? it's not very hard to help too." seungmin raises his eyebrow and folds his arms, copying hyunjin. he smirks smugly when hyunjin grits his teeth and clenches his fists, being silent for a second then turning to shut the 3 students away from the school compound, locking the gate.

"come back when you have changed!"

he walks away without waiting for a response, and seungmin just follows him back to the council room. the benefits of being a student council president was that they got to skip the first lessons, if they had things to handle. hyunjin was about to open his mouth to ask changbin - their welfare president - for the accounts for the month, but he realises that it was already placed on his desk, with a note from changbin informing him that the welfare president had went off for classes. 

hyunjin picks up the accounts book and flips through it, eyes scanning through the contents silently. everything is jotted down and stated neatly, and he feels relieved that everything is adding up correctly. placing the book back to changbin's desk, and turns around to seungmin to tell him to button his shirt again, but he's cornered immediately by the vice-president.

"what are you doing? get away from me!" the president shouts, but not too loudly that the teachers or students nearby will come rushing in and see them in this position. he's not scared of seungmin, and he dares to look into the latter's eyes while those words tumble out from his mouth. he could use his energy to fight back against seungmin, but hyunjin thinks such guy isn't worth it.

"let me make this clear. don't interfere with me or my life, i don't want any more trouble. buttoning my shirt up to the second button is my choice. you can only accept it, whether you like it or not. don't think just because you hold the position of the student council president, means it gives you the right to boss me around. remember this, i'm the vice-president. we merely just votes away, it doesn't make you all superior and mighty." 

the dire expression on hyunjin's face remains as he takes in and assimilates seungmin's words. he doesn't say anything, because no, he won't waste his precious energy on seungmin. the vice-president doesn't say anything either, and hyunjin just watches him as he makes his way out of the council room.

_adventure 2: building up a (good) relationship_

it had been weeks since seungmin's confrontation, and they haven't had much interaction except for those times they worked together to prepare for the upcoming open house. the whole student council had been a mess without felix - their secretary - to note down the important points of their meetings, and woojin - their publicity president - had been catching illnesses recently, leaving hyunjin to work with the vice-president, the welfare president, the well-being president bang chan, their other publicity president jeongin and jisung and minho who were in charge of admin matters.

"it's late. you guys should go home and rest. i don't want to hold everyone back just for the open house." hyunjin says as the clock tells him it's 7PM, and it's way past the time school ended. all of them had been seated in the council room for 5 hours now, discussing on the activities that were to be included in the open house. hyunjin could see how jeongin and minho looked tired, and how chan was trying his best to focus. because of that, he decided to just send them home and work by himself.

"but, hyunjin, it's going to be hard for you to handle everything by yourself. you have a competition coming up soon, and your common tests are arriving soon too. isn't it cruel that we just leave you alone and make you handle everything? even if that's what you wish for. it's not good for your health, you have to rest too. i understand that we have to rush through the preparation, but health always comes first." bang chan raises the topic up, and hyunjin just shakes his head, giving a reassuring smile, trying to convince the rest to get back home. 

he can see that minho wants to open his mouth and speak this time, but he quickly shoos them out of the council room, waving goodbye. they leave reluctantly, and hyunjin has to make sure they all step out of the school compound because they all worry about him and jeongin would stay in the canteen waiting for him. no, he doesn't want to bother them anymore, and tiring his fellow members out is the last thing he wishes for. he had rather tire himself out.

seungmin is still leaning against his own desk when the rest have left, and hyunjin only lets out a small sigh, settling down at the president's desk, "aren't you going to go home too? it's getting late. we have a huge workload today from class, you should spend that time completing it then having a good rest." 

"like bang chan said, we can't let you do everything, so i can't too. the student council isn't just made up of you, you know? everyone needs some rest, and it's not all the time that they can work alone." 

"it will be fine, just leave. i don't want to bother anyone." 

the vice-president doesn't leave but drags a chair to sit beside hyunjin, shortening the distance between them. hyunjin doesn't protest and just works on the proposal silently, only opening up his mouth to discuss with seungmin after the latter starts to suggest ideas. 

the open house is a big event, so they work until nighttime, without stopping one bit. it had already reached 9PM when they are done, and hyunjin is glad they managed to finish the proposal within 2 hours. he saves it in his laptop and prints out copies to keep, stuffing it into the file that stays in his drawer. 

"thanks for helping. you didn't really have to though." 

"no problem. you would probably still be working your ass off now if i wasn't here, you know? now, get your ass home. it's late. i will walk you back home."

"you don't have to. my house is just near-"

"-i insist to, and you can't stop me." 

hyunjin sighs and nods, walking out of school with seungmin by his side. the only conversations they exchange are short ones on the path back to home, and hyunjin laughs at every one of them. it's all about seungmin's past, on how his mom dressed him as a girl when he was younger, mainly because she was hoping for a girl but was given a boy by god instead. seungmin wasn't even embarrassed and left his childhood picture of him dressed as a princess with hyunjin. 

"well, that was interesting. thanks for sending me back home." hyunjin says when the reach his doorstep, the picture of seungmin in his hands. the vice-president only smiles at him and waves a goodbye then walks off. he smiles back and steps into his house, leaving his shoes on the shoe rack. his older brother - hwang minhyun, college student - was sitting in the living room, a romance show playing on the television. he greets minhyun, not forgetting his manners.

"kiddo, are you in university or something? mom and dad were so worried that something happened. you didn't pick up our calls, and my calls weren't answered as well. what got you so busy that you even forgot about the existence of your mobile phone?" minhyun questions him as he invites himself to sit beside the college student, letting his bag rest beside him.

"really?" hyunjin fishes his phone out from his pocket and scrolls through the list of missed calls and grimaces at minhyun apologetically. "sorry, i put on my phone on silent so it wouldn't disturb anyone during the meeting. it's just the open house that's coming soon. takes a long time to prepare it, so i stayed back to work on it. proposal is due in 2 days, you know. and i have dance trainings after school, it's not possible to complete it if i don't do it today."

minhyun smiles a little and gives his shoulder a small squeeze, "don't tire yourself out, kiddo. your health is still the utmost important thing. don't let such a proposal take over your well-being." 

the president returns a small smile in return and he goes to bathe, accidentally dropping seungmin's childhood picture on the couch. he doesn't notice it so minhyun picks it up and raises his eyebrows at the picture. 

"i will just ask him later." the college student tells himself inwardly.

 

minhyun makes his way up to hyunjin's bedroom after an hour, of course remembering to knock before entering. their parents have taught them to have good manners regardless of the gender or race of a person, and knocking on one's door was the most basic thing. he turns the knob and goes in when hyunjin shouts at him to come in. his little brother is packing his bag on his bed, stuffing the books into his bag.

"is there anything you need?" hyunjin looks at his older brother, leaving his bag beside him.

"i think you dropped something, hyunjin."

in minhyun's hand is the childhood picture of seungmin and hyunjin rushes forward to get it back, but minhyun raises it high up in the air. his older brother is a whole 10cm taller than him, standing at 181cm. a pout appears on his face and it works on minhyun because the latter brings the picture down, pressing it into his little brother's hand. "tell me who it is though. are you finally getting a girlfriend or something?"

hyunjin snorts and sits on his bed once again, inviting minhyun to do the same thing. "if i get a girlfriend now, then aren't mom and dad going to nag at you for not being in a relationship when their younger son in high school is already in one, yet their older son in college isn't." 

"makes sense." minhyun folds his arms and looks at hyunjin. "i'm assuming it's a guy who was dressed as a girl because his mother wished for a girl?"

"how did you know?"

"you know mom dressed me up like this too?"

the next thing that fills hyunjin's room is his laughter, and he almost falls off his bed (minhyun doesn't even understand how and why despite being one of the top students in seoul). minhyun only looks at him, a gloomy expression plastered onto his face. hyunjin recovers his state after a while and coughs from laughing too much, and pouts again when minyun doesn't pat him on the back as usual. 

"i can't believe that mom dressed you up like a girl too." hyunjin states, sitting up straight like usual. minhyun scowls, and hyunjin apologises with his eyes, smiling when his older brother's eyes turn into crescents. "the guy is seungmin anyways, he works with me as the vice-president. i had sent everyone home, but he decided to stay and help me with the proposal. no, don't get the wrong idea, we aren't together. i hated him since the start."

"judging from your words, you like him. or at the very least, you're forming feelings for him, right? it always goes this way." the older between both states, and hyunjin's eyes waver a little before it crystallises into nothing again. they have been brothers since birth, and minhyun knows what hyunjin feels. even without his little brother saying anything.

"it may feel wrong, but just trust your heart. don't be embarrassed just because of the things that happened. if you really feel your feelings growing for him, just go for it." 

minhyun leaves when hyunjin doesn't say anything, giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead although they were already nearing their 20s, and hyunjin only gives him a small smile and goes into deep thought like always. he thinks of all the small flirting that seungmin had done during their proposal planning, their walk back to his home. those pick up lines make him cringe, but his heart flutters and he feels his guard being put down.

does he really like that guy kim seungmin?

_adventure 3: confrontation 2.0_  


"what's wrong with you? why are you acting so differently around me? you be your nice self towards the others, but you treat me so lowly." it was 3PM, and there were no meetings to be held. hyunjin had decided to come in here to finish up so work and didn't expect seungmin to be in the council room too. he plainly ignored the vice-president, and he was soon cornered again.

ever since minhyun spoke to hyunjin about his feelings, he found himself falling for seungmin. he tried his best to stay away and ignore the vice-president, but the latter only pestered him which made him fall in love even more. felix had asked him if he was okay, and he tried to give both of them the benefit of the doubt. after a week, he had went back to speak to minhyun again and his older brother told him he was truly in love. 

"nothing's wrong with me. it's just my personality." he tries his best to convince and explain to seungmin that his attitude is nothing, but seungmin is relentless and holds hyunjin captive in the corner of the student council room until he gets his answer. there's this silence between them where no one talks, and hyunjin knows seungmin wants a reasonable answer, a real one, where it isn't a 'nothing is wrong'. 

"fine, i like you, okay? i don't even know why! you're so annoying, and your attitude is so bad even though we are in the same class and hold the same excellent grades. i can't even figure out why i even like you when we obviously don't want each other in our lives, and that our only interactions are simply for work! it's just so stupid to even like you. i can't even get rid of my feelings for you, and you keep pestering me when all i want to do is remove myself from your life and erase all those feelings, but i just can't, and now you're here, cornering me and making me spill everything out!" hyunjin shouts, his tears welling up in his eyes. he sees the shocked expression on seungmin's face and his heart breaks, because the latter had already made it clear since day 1 he didn't want hyunjin to interfere with his life, and to mind his own business. why would seungmin even like him back? 

silence fills the room again and it's there for a few seconds before seungmin dives forward and kisses him roughly, a surprised whine escaping from his throat. he doesn't refuse the kiss and lets seungmin does what he wants, because he wants to drown himself in this moment. he felt like he was captured by ecstasy, and felt shameless then he enjoyed it. seungmin had an iron grip on his waist, and his hands unconsciously went up to tangle itself in the vice-president's soft brown locks. 

another whine escapes his throat when seungmin pulls away, and he wants to pull the latter back but the vice-president doesn't move a bit. seungmin only looks at him silently for a few seconds, before saying something that surprises hyunjin.

"hwang hyunjin, don't you know that i like you too?"

it was unexpected, really. he thought the kiss was probably just a prank or trick, or just to give him some consolation. seungmin doesn't wait for his answer and pulls hyunjin into his embrace, lips curling up into a smirk when his new boyfriend yelps loudly. 

_adventure 4: why are you so cute?_

after 2 days of them getting together, seungmin had disappeared mysteriously. hyunjin had only gotten a text message from his boyfriend that the latter had fallen sick, and was just resting at home. without hesitation, hyunjin asked for seungmin's address and rushed over to his apartment right after school, not even giving jisung a chance to ask him something. jisung raised his eyebrow and felix only shrugged, and they all thought that hyunjin and seungmin were dating. but without the presidents' confirmation, they couldn't just simply say the two were dating.

"that was fast. didn't you have council work to do?" seungmin asks when hyunjin arrives in his bedroom, panting and sweating. the sweltering weather had got the president sweating, and he had even dashed across the road just so he could see seungmin quickly. 

"i can do it later, you're more important. furthermore, anyone in the student council can handle such a small matter."

"wow, i can't believe i'm hearing those words coming out from the student council president's mouth. bless me." seungmin snorts and he laughs when hyunjin pouts, sitting beside him on the large bed. 

"are you alright? how do you feel now?"

"felt pretty sick just now, but now that you're here, i feel much more better." 

"cheesy. i bought you porridge, let's eat it. you need energy when you're feeling unwell, or not your health will deteriorate even further. you know that, right?" hyunjin says quietly as he opens up the container of porridge, blowing on it before feeding seungmin. the vice-president nods as he takes in that spoon of porridge and let it glide down his throat, then taking in another spoon. hyunjin tells him about what had happened in class and in the council, laughing every once in a while. the porridge disappears quickly, and hyunjin decides to leave the container aside first.

"have you bathed? or are you not allowed to?" 

"doctor said to just use a damp cloth to clean, no showering allowed."

"i trust that you can do it yourself?"

"what if i say no, and that i need you to help me?"

that is probably how hyunjin ended up blushing as he helped seungmin to 'wash up' - that's what seungmin calls it as, but hyunjin prefers calling it 'bullying' - and why his cheeks are burning from the heat.

_adventure 5: just cuddle, stop talking about my buttons._

with hyunjin going over to seungmin's apartment everyday after school, the latter had recovered quickly. seungmin was back in school after 3 days, and he carried out their plan to keep their relationship as lowkey as possible, because they didn't want all the attention on them. the couple had went to classes as usual, then hyunjin went for dance training while seungmin went to choir practice. 

hyunjin had planned to go home, but decided to head to the council room to finish up the last bit on the sports day event, so that he could enjoy some relaxation tomorrow and not rush through things. of course, he had bathed in the school restrooms and changed back into his uniform, since he was all sweaty and stinky from his dance training. he just sat at his desk quietly, typing away on his laptop until seungmin came in and disturbed him.

"my baby is still here? why won't you go home instead?" the vocalist asks and places his bag on the couch, sitting beside hyunjin to help. hyunjin only smiles at him and explains that he wants some relaxation, so he nods and quietly helps his boyfriend out. 

seungmin doesn't know when, but the next time he turns his head around, hyunjin had already fallen asleep on his desk. laughing silently, he carries hyunjin to the couch and lays him down, making sure to let his boyfriend's head rest on his lap. the president is asleep, his eyes closed and seungmin thinks he looks beautiful. unconsciously, seungmin's hand goes up to card his fingers through hyunjin's soft hair, smiling when the latter snuggles for more of his touch. 

"it's so hot, yet you're able to fall asleep." seungmin whispers, unbuttoning his shirt that he was forced to button by his choir teacher just now. hyunjin must be able to see through closed eyes, because his hand comes up to help seungmin button his shirt, but the vice-president is quick enough to grab his hand, entwine their fingers together and give the back of his boyfriend's hand a lingering kiss. red appears on hyunjin's cheeks and seungmin forces him to be on his lap so that they could cuddle, and hyunjin doesn't complain.

they sit in silence, with seungmin caressing hyunjin's hand. it's hot, but they don't really care, as long as they can press their bodies together, because it's what they like and what they always do when they take a nap together or watch a movie at seungmin's apartment. of course, good things don't last long, because their moment is disrupted about felix's screaming.

"oh my god, i knew you two were a couple!" felix screams, the enthusiasm visible in his voice. hyunjin's cheeks are dusted pink, but he doesn't make an effort to move from seungmin's lap.

"yeah, we are. you don't have to keep screaming." seungmin says coldly, and hyunjin only giggles.

of course, felix would whip out his handphone, take a picture then send it to the student council group chat. hyunjin knows because he gets a notification from the group chat, and he can see all the congratulations sent to the group chat for seungmin & him. soon enough, everyone in the student council is here, crowding around the couple in a circle.

"seriously, guys? do you have to do this?" hyunjin giggles, removing himself from seungmin's lap and sitting beside him. jisung and bang chan nod, while jeongin claps excitedly. they just talk about how they got together, and the loudest is woojin's screeching on how cute they are.

"well, thanks all for the congratulations. to be honest, i didn't think that we would end up here." 

"me too, baby." 

hyunjin only smiles at seungmin, entwining their fingers together with confidence. 

he really wonders how they started with each other warning the opposite party not to interfere with their lives, and then end up being a part of each other's lives.


End file.
